Mean what you say
by just3because3
Summary: A one-short about a little Yusei and little Aki and a little argueing and little crying and am I a little high? NO. Please read and review


Me: Hey people I so wanted to publish this on valentine but I didn't and that makes me sad, don't look at me!

Morning came really quickly to an elderly woman. Martha woke up and did her daily routine. After finishing in the bathroom, she went to each room waking up the children in her orphanage.

"Come on, wake up breakfast will be ready soon" and so on in every room she entered

She went to a room with the letters J and C on the door. Inside could be heard to young male voices.

"Get of me you stupid"

"No, first gimme Dr. Whiskers back"

"I don't have your stupid cat"

Martha just let out a sigh and passed by,"they are awake" she thought. And finally the last room in the hall. She knocked on the door"Yusei, Akiza time to wake up" When nothing was heard she opened the door. She saw a little girl with short burgundy hair peacefully sleeping in her bed and on the right a boy was sleeping on the floor, one leg on the bed and one arm across his chest. Martha rushed to his side. The little girl sat up in her bed being woken up by Martha.

"Yusei, are you all right" Martha said worried

"Oh, his fine, his breathing so…" The girl was referring to the boy's mouth slightly opening and closing as he was breathing through his mouth.

"Akiza!" Martha said firmly" get dressed and go down for breakfast"

"What's with all the yelling, I'm sleeping here" Yusei finally woke up and got up of the floor.

"You two down"

After everyone was in the dining room Martha started to count to see if someone was missing"9,10,11, ok now today we are going, well you all are going to clean your rooms from top to bottom. All the kids had different opinions appropriate for their age. The youngest was a girl named Kiki who is 2 years old, then two 4-year olds Sahra and Mark, Akiza is six and so are Crow and Yusei who were almost 7. Jack is 9 and Alan is 12. There are twins 15-year olds Kelly and Karl. The oldest is Mia she is 17 and helps Martha a lot.

"Go now this will take all day, I know you" Mia said. They all left to their rooms. Yusei and Akiza came to and saw the mess in it.

"If you were cleaner we wouldn't have this much to clean" Akiza said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, cause this is my" Yusei said sarcastically picking up a pink skirt. Yusei and Akiza started to clean their room. They had two piles, the things they don't need and a pile for the things they will going to keep. The day went by and the sun started to set. Mia walked in with Kiki in her hands. She was impressed with how well they did. She took the bag with the stuff they were gonna throw out. Yusei sat down and started to pass Akiza what was left of their belongings to put them in place. While going throw through it he found a picture of Akiza and her parents. Akiza came when she was 4, he didn't know how a 4 year old can run away (she didn't) but he never gave it much thought.

"I wish I had my parents" he said quietly but Akiza heard him. "Me too"

"You do" Yusei replied

"No I don't, all I had were people who didn't care" she said sadly

"You were 4" Yusei didn't know why he was angry with her all of a sudden."You say that, you feel sorry for yourself. Everyone here lost their parents, brothers and sisters because they died or we never met them. You, you have a family Aki" Yusei shouted at her at this point, holding the picture in her face "Your just too stubborn to realize it" way was he so hurt she didn't do anything wrong. Akiza started to tear up. Yusei never yelled, not at her.

"You don't know, you don't know anything, you say they didn't care, well I don't believe you. I rather they forget a birthday or two then don't have them with me which I don't. You're acting like a victim when you have it all"

Yusei's eyes started to water and he ran out of the room. Akiza was shocked, she went to her bed and buried her face in her pillow crying her heart out.

Everyone was asleep already, the lights off the only thing that can be heard were little sobs in the living room. Martha walked down the stairs with a candle in her hand. She noticed Yusei and that he was the one making the noise (more like sound). She put the candle on the table.

"What's wrong Yusei?" Martha asked. He looked at her and the light of the candle was enough for her to see tears in his eyes.

"Me and Aki had a fight…. well…more like me yelling and her listening." Martha picked him up and sat in a rocking chair sitting him on her lap. She rocked back and forth in the chair comforting the young raven hair boy. He explained to her what happened, of course training not to make it his fault while Martha nodded her head.

"Looks to me you didn't want to hurt her feelings, just said what came to your mind cause of jealousy that she has something you don't." Yusei didn't say anything, didn't even look at Martha. "Yusei, answer me did you mean to hurt her feelings?"

"You didn't ask"

"Well now I did"

"No" he said very quietly. "What was that?" Martha asked

"I said no" Yusei repeated him self

"Aha, so you want her to go back to her patents, you don't know what happened."

Yusei just shook his head."You would be devastated if she left am I right?"

"I don't want her to go" Yusei choked on his tears that were once again starting to fall at the thought of losing his best friend.

"Fine, then go to your room and tell her that she must feel awful after your little outburst."

Yusei got of Martha's lap but before he left for his room Martha turned him to look at her and dried the tears of his face.

Back in the room Akiza was looking out the window when she heard the door open.

"Aki… I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you"

"But you mean what you said"

"I… I don't know" Yusei really didn't know what to say.

"I knew it" Akiza said sadly

"Why don't you accept my apology instead of turning this in to another argument?" Yusei whined tired of this.

"Because I feel like you don't want me here." Akiza said sobbing. Yusei didn't like the feeling of knowing he made her cry, the first time he didn't pay much attention but now… He remembered the things Martha said.

"I never want you to go Aki. You're my best friend, don't say that."Yusei came to Aki and gave her a hug. She hugged him back.

"Really?"

Yusei nodded and whispered "I love you Aki"

"I love you too"

Me: And NO I didn't mean love-love. Like you never said you love your friend male or female. Tnx for reading and please review.


End file.
